Can't Start A Fire
by wolverinelover667894
Summary: What happens when Shade and Rose run away after graduation? Stryker tries to kidnap Rose? And Shade is tired of deciding between Rose and Logan. Victor is the only one who knows remembers Shade's past...Shade has a choice to make.
1. Graduation?

**A/N: Sequel! I've been waiting and waiting to put this up! X-Men does not belong to me :( I still love Logan-who I WILL make mine one day…mark my words! Thanks to vampiregirl1654 for typing this for me.**

Rose had a burning question to ask Gambit.

"Gambit?" she asked the blob on her bed.

"Yes?" the blob said in a Cajun accent.

"Why do you say Logan is Shade's wolverine?"

Gambit sat up at this. "Share, Gambit gonna tell ya a story, but ya can't tell Logan, okay?" he asked seriously.

"Okay." Rose agreed, curious about the story.

"Logan told Gambit this once…Why is the moon so lonely? Cause she used to have a lover. His name was Quakuatsue and they lived in the spirit world together. Every night, they'd wander the skies together. But another spirit, Trickster…wanted the moon for himself. Trickster told Quakuatsue the moon wanted flowers. He told him to come to our world to pick some wild roses-"

"That's me!" Rose threw her hands up in delight.

"Yep, Well…what Quakuatsue didn't know, was that when ya leave the spirit world, you can't come back. So every night, when he sees the moon, he howls her name…but can never touch her again."

Gambit told the legend quietly, but with a tone of excitement in his voice.

"I get it now! Shade's the moon and Logan is her wolverine!" Rose exclaimed.

"SHH! Do ya want the whole school ta know?" He hissed at her.

"Maybe…" Rose retorted as she pressed her lips to Gambit's.

Shade strode down the hall and into the war room. She nearly ran over Nightcrawler when she opened the door.

"Oh! Sorry Kurt!"

"Shade?"

"Hold on a second okay?"

"Yeah."

Shade leaned down to the microphone.

"Logan. Get ready fast. I won't have you being late for my graduation!" Shade said after she shut it down.

"I might be able to get ready faster if you help me." Logan replied sarcastically.

"Nice try sweetie." She said back seductively.

"Okay. I'm on my way. By the way, you look amazing!" Logan said as he headed back to their room.

Shade, who was in a black and white dress, high heels, and straight hair (thanks to Rose and Kitty) smiled.

"What did you want Kurt?" Shade asked as she turned back around.

"Wow. You look…well…just…wow." Kurt said, flabbergasted.

"Well, thank you Kurt. Is that all or were you actually going to get _ready_ for graduation?" Shade joked.

"After I get one thing…" he said.

"What?" she asked.

"This." He said as he backed her against a wall. He kissed her. One hand was in her hair as the other slid up her thigh, under the dress, to her hip.

Logan walked in the room and when he saw Shade and Kurt kissing, he growled, and walked back out slamming the door.

Shade practically threw Kurt across the room. Then, after screaming at him, she ran to go back to their room to try and resolve it.

After Shade left Kurt got an evil smile on his face and his eyes flashed to gold cat eyes for just a moment. "I said I'd be watching you and I said I'd get my revenge on you Shade. Here it comes." Said an alto-toned woman's voice. Then Kurt walked out.

"All seniors to the gymnasium please." The principal's voice said over a loud speaker.

"You better be there," Shade told Wolverine. He went up to her and put his arm around Shade's waist-trying to forget what he just saw happen between Kurt and herself.

"I'd never be late,"

"Mmm…you were late for our date last night," she pointed out. Their lips barely touched.

"I made up for it, though…I promise-I'll be there." Finally, their lips touched. Passion burned between them. Logan wanted to rip off the dress and ravage her, but he knew Rose would try and kill him. And…speak of the devil, and she shall appear.

"Come on. We have to get our gowns and stuff!" Rose grumbled, trying to look away. Shade gave her the finger without second thought.

"Go away Rose." They both said. Logan's morals kicked in, "Alright, you want me to keep my promise or what?" he pulled away .

"I want you in a suit-understand?" Shade said before Rose pulled her out the door.

"Kurt? Can I talk to you?" It was ten minutes before the official graduation. Shade and Kurt when to the corner of the hall.

"Yes, Shade?" Kurt held nothing but love in his eyes for her. Kurt couldn't help but notice how well the mint green robes matched her eyes wonderfully. And the brown trim went with her hair.

"What was up with that kiss?" she looked around to make sure no one heard. Kurt frowned.

"I kissed you?" Kurt would remember the kiss with his true love. He was utterly confused. Shade rolled her eyes.

"Don't do it again," And they got in line to be seated.

"Can't believe our girls are already graduatin'." Gambit mentioned to Logan, bumping his shoulder. Logan looked at Gambit then back at Senator Kelly who was speaking.

"Alex Adams…Abby Adams…Leah Alexis." Logan took pictures while she walked up to the stage.

"YEAH LEAH!" Rose screamed in the mass of students. When they got to the H's, Gambit got all smiley. The senator looked at the name and sighed.

"…Rosemary Hamilton," people screamed as she went to the stage. She faced the crowd and winked at them. The gown flew off her body, where it was revealed she wore a bikini.

"I love you Mutts!" she screamed before she was escorted off the stage.

Then it was Kitty's turn. When it was Kurt's, Logan felt like growling loudly at what he had done to _his_ Shade.

"Good luck to our recently graduated Mutts!" everybody's green with brown trimmed caps flew up.

And then all hell broke loose. 


	2. Running Away Pt 1

The windows broke, and people came through. Mutants of the underground were there, the X-Men there got into action.

"Fuck!" Logan, Shade, Gambit and Rose said. They battled, proving to be pretty bad ass. The humans screamed as they watched their mutant classmates fight.

"Let's get out of here!" Someone random said, leaving.

"Hank!" Shade screamed. The huge, blue furry man ran towards Shade, who was kneeling down. "Get her out of here!" Rose looked around as she slowly became visible. Logan grabbed her arm.

"What's going on?" She tried to look past Scott's form, who was blocking her view. "…No." Shade looked at Logan with pleading eyes as Rose began to sob.

"Get her out of here!" Hank said.

"Let me go!" She kicked at Logan while she pleaded with him. "No…Remy!" she was still screaming when they took her away, crying.

Shade stared at Logan's sleeping form. After all the events today (Kurt kissed her, graduating, the attack and Rose trying to beat her up) she was exhausted. But, not tired enough to sleep. She put Logan's arm around her, trying to feel his warmth. The movement woke him up.

"You alright?" He said, sleep heavy in his voice. She nodded, and kissed his chest. "Okay." He kissed her forehead and soon fell back asleep, rather easily. When he was still for an hour, Shade got up and-in the darkness-got dressed and put some supplies in a bag. When she had everything she needed, she looked back at Logan lovingly.

"I love you Logan." She whispered and went to the hall. There was only one person good at sneaking in and out of the school. Nobody was as good as her. "Rose-I need your help."

"I was waiting to get out of here…" with their packs filled with clothes and food, their climbed over the fence, and into freedom.

*()()*

Rose had taken them to a sleazy bar that seemed to hold some sentimental value. Shade knew why when she saw a picture. They sat under the said picture while they ate burgers and milkshakes.

Once they were done, Rose began dancing. And Shade-bored out of her mind-stayed there. She checked her pockets, and found some change. Didn't she see a pay phone earlier?

Shade searched the greasy bar. A gross guy touched her one too many, but she was positive Rose would (at least try) to kick her ass. So she gritted her teeth and pushed through the crowd. Shade called Xavier's phone first.

"Hello? Who is this?" Xavier's calming voice came over the line.

"Professor! It's Shade!"

"Shade? Where are you? Where did Rosemary take you?"

"Some sleazy bar called 'Mels's snack shack'. She really likes it here."

"Mel's Snack Shack?" he said awkwardly.

"Yes. It's next to a _Staples._"

"Alright. Stay there we're coming to get you."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Rose screamed and hung up the phone.

"Calling the professor?" she said oddly.

"WHY! You _never_ call home! Are they coming here?" Shade looked at her sheepishly.

"Sorry. I don't know how to run away." She said sarcastically.

"Clearly…look-let's go." Rose put a few bills on the table, and tore the picture off the wall. What was it? Her and Gambit at the same table, a ring between them.

*()()* 

"Do you think about going back while you're away?" Shade asked Rose who was doing something on the computer. The picture lay by her knee.

"Do you ever think about marrying Logan?" she said in a snappy voice.

"All the time. I've never felt more of a connection to somebody else." Shade said all too quickly.

"How did…how did you and Logan meet?" Rose lay down and looked at Shade. The picture was tight against her chest in a hug.

"I was going to school…" Shade relayed the story of how they met-all the while telling her everything else too. From start to finish. Rose nearly had tears. She blinked and looked at the clock.

"We better get some sleep. We have an early start."

Of course Shade had nightmares. And Rose couldn't do anything about it. Rose stared in sleep deprivation and annoyance. This was the one drawback to having Shade-her extremely terrifying dreams.

At 4:45, Rose's alarm went off. She slept through it, but Shade didn't. She woke her up and they headed out. For the rest of the day, they drove. They didn't know where. They didn't care.

"How did you and Gambit meet?" Shade said suddenly.

"He literally crashed into my life." She clutched the picture harder.

"Go on?"

"We met back a few years ago when I was with Logan, and when I came back, we just…started going out. I don't know." She shrugged. "Not everyone has a complex ass romance.

"I miss them." Shade said. By 'them' she meant Logan.

"I do too…but-on the road, you have to have a tough shell." She said shrugging. She made a sharp turn.

"Why are we here?" Shade asked when they rolled into a shady part of town.

"Get down." She hissed. Shade complied easily enough, she didn't want any trouble-even if sometimes, she searched for it on her own. The girl's pulled into an alley way, and got out. "Don't say anything to Adrian or Dimitri. They will try to kill you." Shade wanted desperately to say that she could take 'em, but the look in Rose's eyes told her to do as she was told. Rose walked into a dark room. A large man stood with his arms crossed, frowning.

"Rose? You're back!" they big guy lifted Rose into the air hugging her tightly.

"Not exactly…I need a favor. You see-my money is going quickly. Can you have him wire some money into my account?"

"You know what that's gonna take, Rose." A tall man in a hat came out of the room behind them. Rose looked at Shade, then took the man into the room.

"Adrian ain't gonna hurt her…I'm Dimitri by the way."

"Pleasure." Shade took a standing pose by the door, and waited for nearly 3 hours. Rose finally came out with tears in her eyes, and a smirk on her lips.

"Bye Dimitri! See ya!" Rose took Shade's arm out to the car.

"What the fuck was that about?" Rose counted bills, then wrote a number on her palm.

"Nothing-but guess what? We're going to Canada!" Shade was confused, but agreed to it anyway.

*()()*

"Are you hungry? I'm hungry-let's eat." Rose stopped at the nearest fast food restaurant, and ordered. When they were eating in the car, Shade spoke.

"Why Canada?" Rose chewed on a French Fry thoughtfully.

"A. I've never been there. B…I need to see someone?"

"Who?"

"Okay-so I don't have to see anyone. I have to show you something I found."

"What?"

"It's a surprise, Shade." A with that, her mind was set.

*()()*

When they were crossing the border from the U.S, to Canada, they were stopped. By Logan-of all people. Rose hit the brakes, and watched him run to the car.

"Come home with me."

"No." Rose, a stubborn child, crossed her arms and looked forward.

"Shade…baby!" Logan ran over to her open arms. "Please-both of you come home. We _need_ you. Rose-the Swamp Rat needs you."

"REMY IS DEAD!"

"No he's not."

"I was there when he died! How are _you_ going to try to tell me otherwise? I remember-he said: Gambit love you-beep-We gonna be together foreva-beep" her tears flowed down her face, and her heavy southern accent became more pronounced, "You Gambit's soul mate-beeeeep. And he _died_ in my arms."

"Rose. I promise you…he's not dead."

"Do you swear?" he nodded. "I don't care. I need to get to Canada. And she has to come with me. Now-"

"ENOUGH! I NEED HER! I LOVE HER TOO MUCH TO LET HER GO AGAIN!" Logan's claws came out, and he reached over to Rose. He stabbed her right in the chest.


	3. The Hospital

"No!" Shade screamed.

Logan slowly drew in his claws as Rose fell to the ground. Logan's eyes were wide with fear and astonishment. His electric blue eyes showed regret as he stared at where Rose had stood.

Shade rushed over to Rose. She picked her up and sniffed the air. She took off through the woods towards a hospital.

Logan snapped into action. He caught up to Shade.

"Let's take her in the car." He suggested as he grabbed Shade's shoulder.

When Shade turned there were tears in her eyes. It was the first time Logan had ever seen Shade so close to crying.

Shade cracked and fell to her knees sobbing.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he pulled her into a gentle, comforting hug.

"What's wrong? Everything! I'm forced to choose all the time! And you ask me what the fuck is wrong?" Shade screamed at him, tears running down her face.

Suddenly Shade jumped up, Rose in her arms, and took off for the car. She put Rose in the back, jumped in the front and took off before Logan could get in.

"Shit!" Logan muttered as he hopped on his bike and followed Shade.

"Shade! We have to go! Now!" Rose screamed. Rose was stubborn, and well…lucky. The doctor said if the wounds would have been two centimeters to the left, it would have been in her heart and she would be, well…essentially, dead.

"No!" Shade said calmly, but with a tone of firmness.

"No! What do you mean NO? Let's go! NOW!" Rose screamed at Shade again.

"You don't listen, do you? You nearly died-you aren't going anywhere." Logan walked in with flowers in hand. He gave one to Shade and the other to Rose, who crossed her arms angrily.

"I don't want your stinky flowers." Rose threw the flowers on the ground angrily.

"Knock it off. You're childish-" Shade said

"Because I never had a childhood!"  
"At least you can _remember_ when you were a kid." Logan chimed in.

"Yeah-so grow up. Like everybody else." Shade took Logan's hand and walked in the hall. She lay her head on his chest. "She's really annoying." She whispered and kissed his covered chest.

"I know. But she's a stubborn ass. Hey-I missed you. A lot." He smiled down at her (but didn't have to look far). She smiled back at him.

"I missed you too. I don't like it on the road-especially when _she's_ involved."

"Let's stop talking about her, kay? And maybe do something else…" Logan said seductively.

"Dangerous…one of the many reasons I fell in love with you." They kissed, and sniffed out a dark, empty room. Where they-of course-subsequently made passionate love.

"Where's Rose and Shade?" Kurt asked Cyclops.

"Where have you been? They're in an upper New York hospital. Jean and Xavier are going there now."

"Oh…why?"

"Man-I don't know!"

"Okay! Okay!" Kurt jumped back and went to his room.

Where was his soulmate? And his baby sister?

"Hi professor." Rose groaned when he whelled into her room.

"Now, Rose…you know why we're here." Xavier replied.

"I don't wanna go home!" Rose argued.

"Rose! You've been seriously injured! You're in no shape to be on the road! After you've healed you can leave us, however until I deem you well enough to travel, then you'll stay with us." Xavier scolded and he turned and left to get Rose packed and checked out.

"I love you so much." Logan muttered into Shade's hair.

"I love you too." She said into his now bare chest.  
"Well...we better get goin' before they start wonderin'." Logan said.

"Yeah." Shade agreed, but neither of them moved.

After a moment, they kissed and started getting dressed.

Shade suddenly froze, dressed in only jeans and a bra. She wasn't in the little room any more. She was in a remote area, chasing after someone. She smelled Rose who was distressed. Her scent was mixed with someone's she didn't recognize.

"SHADE! Shade! HELP ME!" She heard Rose scream. Her eyes were filled with nothing but fear.

"Shade! Shade!" she heard Logan yelling now. The scene disappeared, and Logan came into view. His blue eyes were filled with worry.

"What the hell happened?" Logan growled.

"I don't know. Let's ask Xavier when we get home." Shade suggested.

"Chuck?" Shade said as she stepped into his office with Logan on her heels.

"Yes?" Xavier answered.

Shade stood trying to think how she wanted to explain this to him. Logan stood behind her with his arms around her waist.

"I think I have a…" Shade started.

"A hidden power? Why what makes you think that?" Chuck finished for her, then asked.

"Well…" Shade thought for sure she was going crazy.  
"It happened on two separate occasions." Logan finished for her.

"Let me see." Xavier said.

He read her mind on the occasions and thought for a few minutes. "Well, the second one obviously hasn't happened. At least, not yet." He puzzled.

"Exactly! I'm so worried for Rose. You know how reckless she is!" Shade said, almost losing her cool.

"She'll be okay. I'll have constant survaillence on her and I'll keep extra security on the school grounds." Xavier assured her.

"No! I'll be the constant survaillence for her!" Shade screamed, then she turned and stormed out of the office down to Rose's room.

When Shade came in. Jean was checking up on Rose. Rose knew Shade was pissed, and by the look on Jean's face, she also knew why.

Shade walked over to the wall with an emotionless face. She stood there straight as a rail, she stood so still that if not for her color, you'd think she was a statue.

"Shade. You don't have to do this. She'll be oka-"

"Get out and shut up! NOW!" Shade roared. Jean walked out quietly, not even bothering to continue reasoning with Shade. Jean knew it was useless.

"Shade? What's wrong?" Rose asked nervously.

"Nothing for you to worry about." Shade answered, surprisingly gentle.

"Well…no. I think I should worry…you need to tell me. You seem worried. And why the freak are you standing there like that?"

"Like I said, nothing for you to worry about. You need to focus on healing." Shade said. Her voice was firm, and cold.

"Fine. But I _will_ figure it out Shade." Rose retorted.

Shade stood there for hours on end. Never leaving, or even spacing out. She had a constant watch on all the entrances, or possible entrances.

Logan came in late that evening with food for both Rose and Shade.

When Logan gave Rose her food, she asked him: "What's going on?"

"Somebody might try to kidnap you. Shade saw it. Unfortuanatley, we don't know when. Please don't worry or tell Shade I told you. She'll kill us all." Logan whispered in Rose's ear.

"Okay. Thanks Logan." Rose said quietly.

Logan walked over to Shade.

"Thanks. I'll eat in a minute." She said stoically, her face impassive to all things. Logan kissed her stone cheek, and walked out.

"Is someone really gonna kidnap me?" Rose asked quietly, barely audible to anyone else but Shade and Logan-who stood just as stoically as Shade had. Hearing the hoplesness in her voice made Shade and Logan sad, but they kept impassive. "Answer me!" Rose yelled, and attempted to sit upright.

The silence was unbearable for the never silent girl. "ANSWER ME GOD DAM-UH!" she gasped in the middle of her sentence and hunched over, holding her chest. She dry-heaved into the basket by her bed side. "Answer me, god dammit." She said finally, even though it was weak.

"Don't worry about it…you need to eat-" Shade stepped forward and was about to let her eat by her hand.

"ANSWER ME!" Rose threw her tray at Shade. Damn Logan for getting soup.

Shade, drenched in soup, grabbed Rose's wrists and easily pinned them to the bed.

"I don't know! I have no fucking idea! Just eat the god damn food we give you and heal before you _do __die!_" Shade screamed, her grip getting tighter and tighter on Rose's wrists with each word until Rose thought they would break.

Suddenly Shade was pulled away from Rose and into a hug. Rose's eyes were as big as saucers and she was so stunned all she could do was stare in wonderment.

When Shade was in Logan's comforting arms, she lost control and cried. She cried for fear of Rose and lack of control of the situation.

"Come you need to eat and sleep." She heard Logan say gently before her feet left the ground.

Logan carried her to her room and he laid her on the bed, covered her up, and laid behind her keeping her in that same comforting hug.

Shade slept. She slept for hours. When she finally woke up, it was light out and by the looks of things, late morning to early afternoon.

Logan walked in with a tray of food and set it on her lap as she sat up in the bed.

"Thanks Logan. How's Rose?" Shade asked as she started eating.

"She's happy and healing. I put the Swamp Rat with her in the same room." Logan answered with a sly smile.

Shade inhaled her breakfast and just laid with Logan for awhile, checking on Rose every once in a while with her telepathy.

"Please don't do that again." Logan said pleadingly.

"I hope you know after Xavier lets her go, I'm gonna have to go with her. At least until I know she's safe. For sure." Shade answered.

"Yeah. Just give me one thing before you go." He said straddling her legs so he sat right in front of her.

"What?" she asked.

"Your heart." He answered.

"You already have that." She answered confused.

"For real this time." He said. Then he leaned over to the bedside table, opened the drawer, and pulled out a little box.


	4. Running Away Pt 2

He opened it and said, "Will you marry me? At least just for the hell of it."

"Yes. You didn't have to ask twice." She answered as he put the ring on her finger.

Shade leaned in and kissed him, putting her arm around his neck.

Logan set the now empty box on the nightstand again. Logan, already down to a wife beater and boxer shorts, pulled off Shade's tank top and jeans.  
"Mmm…" Shade tried to say but Logan's lips got in the way.

Logan moved to her neck, "What?" he asked gently.

"When…when do you want to have the wedding?" Shade asked.  
"I don't know?" Logan mumbled against her neck. He could hear her heart beat pick up again.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Yes. There's something. What is it?" he asked sitting up.

"There's no way in hell this wedding can happen before Rose takes off again." Shade answered.

"Look just forget all of that for now. I love you and you love me. Stop worrying otherwise you'll wear yourself out even quicker." He said comfortingly. He laid back on top of her and kissed her again.

Just as Shade was starting to relax, she felt Rose decide to run, yet again. She pushed Logan off, got dressed and ran downstairs to find only Gambit in their room.

"Shit!" Shade hissed. She ran outside to find Rose somehow already over the fence.

"Shade! Don't try to stop me. I'm going for good." Rose said.

"Don't worry. I'm not. I'm coming with you." Shade said, climbing over the fence herself.  
When Shade jumped down, Rose noticed the ring on Shade's finger.

"What's that?" Rose asked, pointing to it.

"Nothing. Let's go."

"Sure looks like something."

"It's nothing! Leave it! Now if you wanna go, let's go!" Shade snapped.

They picked up a pick me up truck from the school's garage and head for Canada again, only Shade was driving this time.  
"We have to go back to Adrian's." Rose said.

"Who's Adrian?"

"That creepy place we went right before Logan caught us."  
"Are you serious!" Shade nearly screamed. "I hate that place!"

"We have to. Oh-and you might want to take off and hide all expensive jewelry." Rose suggested, eyeing Shade's new ring.  
"Fine. Just tell me where to turn." Shade said frustrated.  
Right before they walked in to that creepy place again, Shade reluctantly took off her ring and hid it in the ash try of the truck.

Rose led the way with Shade walking cautiously behind her, ready to attack if necessary.

"Back so soon?" Dimitri asked.

"Kind of. I don't need money, though." Rose anwered.  
"Well-come here and we'll see what you do need." Came a voice from behind them.

Shade, startled by the sudden voice, turned, snarling, her claws came out quick.

"Easy Shade." Rose said putting a hand on her shoulder

Shade glared at Adrian and, never taking her gaze from him, slowly let her claws in.

Rose stepped in front of Shade.

"Sure, let's go." She said, sending a pleading glance toward Shade to behave and not kill anyone.  
After they went into a room, and closed the door, Shade turned on Dimitri. She stood along the wall, watching everything but especially Dimitri. She couldn't trust him. Not for a second.  
"What's your name, beautiful?"

"Fuck you!" Shade spat and let her claws out.

Dimitri took a defensive stance.

"A little feisty aren't we?" He asked.  
Shade growled loudly and sprang for him.

Dimitri barely dodged it, but somehow he did.

Shade immediately jumped on top of him and put her claws at his throat, threatingly.

Rose and Adrian, hearing the commotion ran into the room finding Shade about ready to kill Dimitri.

"You crazy bitch!" Rose went over and helped Shade off. "Please don't kill my Dimitri…" Rose pleaded, holding the big man's arm. Shade just glared at him. "What did you say to her?" She slapped the big man's arm loudly.

"OW! I asked for her name!"

"How?"

"What?"

"How did you ask?"

"What's your name beautiful?"

"Oh…it's Shade. Don't call her anything like that-please."  
"Okay…Shade is in-beautiful is out."

"Where were we?" Adrian asked as they walked into the room.

"Sorry about earlier. Just tell me. I mean, I'm trustworthy. Just ask Adrian." Dimitri tried to convince Shade.  
"I wouldn't trust either of ya if my life depended on it." Shade growled.

"Do you want me to just shut up?" he asked Shade.  
"Yes." She mumbled.

"Okay."  
"Adrian-I need some…extra…protection. Apparently-I'm in more danger than usual." Rose said.

"Well, me and Dimitri-we love ya Rose. We'll come along. Where are you going?" he answered.

"You? Dude, you're girly compared to me! And next to Shade? You're practically gay!" Rose said giggling.

"No…No I'm not." He said defensively.

"You…Yes you are." She snapped back.

"You have a bad habit of fighting with people."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes, Rose."  
"No Adrian. Listen-I'll go talk to Shade about that, kay?" Rose said walking for the door.

Shade had heard, after she finally got silence…that is after she duct taped Dimitri's mouth shut, and was at the door just as Rose opened it.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Shade hissed so nobody but Rose could hear.

"Let's go outside for this conversation." Rose said and Shade half dragged her outside.

"So we need some help getting to Canada, right? They're gonna come with us!" Rose answered, nodding her head towards the boys.

"I won't sleep or eat anything cooked by them-I promise you that."  
"They can't cook."

"Good." Shade growled as she followed Rose back in.

"You ready for a road trip?" Rose asked Dimitri.

Dimitri, with the duct tape still on his mouth, simply nodded yes.

"Take that tape off, your mouth, silly." Rose said jokingly.

He looked at Shade with the question in his eyes.  
Shade gave a slight nod and he ripped off the tape, thankfully.

"We'll take off in the morning. Dimitri-could you get…Shade?...settled for the night? Rose, you're with me." Adrian said.

"Here, you can have my bed. I'll take the night shift. You can go ahead and sleep." He said gently.  
"I'll watch. You sleep." Shade ordered and Dimitri wasn't about to argue with her.

As soon as the first rays of light started coming over the horizon, Shade got everybody up.

"Come on! I'm ready to go!" She yelled out the truck window.  
"I hope we aren't going in…_that_!" Adrian exclaimed to Rose, disgusted by the truck's appearance.

"Unfortuantely, we are." Rose said.

Rose and Adrian sat in the back. Leaving Dimitri and Shade in the front. Shade drove for about half the day. When they stopped for lunch, Adrian declared that it was his turn to drive.

"Neither of you." Shade pointed at Dimitri and Adrian. "Are driving. It'll be me or Rose."  
"Fine." Adrian said, giving up.

After lunch, Shade was about ready to pass out. So Rose drove. Rose and Adrian were now in the front and Dimitri was sitting in the back while Shade stretched out (as far as possible without getting too near Dimitri.) fast asleep.

Shade dreamt that she saw a heart. On one side was Rose's face and the other was Logan's face. The heart ripped into two pieces, and suddenly, Shade was being pulled by the two in separate directions. "Stop! Stop it! NOW! Please, please stop!" She started crying. She kept being stretched and just as she thought she would tear into two pieces, she opened her eyes to see Dimitri hovering over her.

"What's wrong? Why did you want us to stop?" he asked, worried.

"I must have been talking in my sleep. Rose-you got some medicine? I have a terrible headache." Shade said, sleep still in her voice.

"Here."  
"What is this?"

"What do you think? Just take the damn thing."

"Okay. When we stoppin' for the night?"

"In about half and hour."

When they did finally stop, they had to wake Shade up again.

Shade was all looped up from the pills Rose had given her.  
"Hey there, handsome. Why don't you come lay down with me?" Shade said to Dimitri.

"Okay-what is wrong with her?"  
"What did you give her, Rose?" Adrian asked.

"A pain killer. Why?"

"For a headache?" Adrian said in amazement.  
"Yeah-trust me…she needed it. Oh, by the way Dimitri…now is your one and only chance. So you better take it." Rose said with a wink.

"I'm not taking advantage of her like that!" Dimitri exclaimed, though the temptation was very strong.  
"Oh, just have sex with her, we'll take to different bed. She won't remember anything!"  
"Yeah but…I have night shift tonight. And-" Dimitri tried to reason.

"Just do it or I'll kick your ass." Rose yelled at him and pushed him on top of Shade.

When Dimitri fell on top of Shade, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her lips to his.

He started kissing back, but then he pulled away.

"You guys _sure_ she won't kill me?" he asked, never looking away from her face.

"Yeah. Now shut up and turn out the lights!" Rose and Adrian said in unison.

Dimitri got up and turned out the lights.

Let's just say, they all had a party in their beds that night.

"Damn. What the hell did you give me, Rose?" Shade said the next morning, sleep thick in her voice.

"A pill for a headache." Rose answered like a smart-ass while she dried her hair.

"Yeah, what _kind_ of pill?" Shade asked accusingly.

"The kind that you don't need to know." Rose retorted.

Shade rolled over in the bed when she found herself staring into Dimitri's eyes she freaked out.

"What the fuck?" Shade screamed jumping out of the bed like it was on fire.  
"Why the fuck am I naked?" She screamed again when she found that she was naked after jumping out of the bed. She jumped back in the bed, but stayed by the edge of it, as far away from Dimitri as possible.

"What's wrong…Shade?" he asked as he pulled her against his body. She felt that he was naked too.

Shade (inevitably) flipped out yet again.  
"What the _fuck_ is going on? Why the fuck are you naked and in the same bed as me?" Shade roared as she scrambled away from Dimitri again.

Rose and Adrian shared a look and a smirk. Rose went to bite her muffin, then they started laughing.

"What the hell is wrong you two?" This caused them to laugh even harder. "You two high on laughing gas or something?" Shade growled as she sprang for the bathroom, hoping to find some clothes.


	5. running away and false alarms or not?

"Where are they Chuck?" Logan growled, getting very annoyed and angry.

"Now Logan, they chose to run away. We have no right to drag them back here again…" Xavier tried to reason.

"Dammit Xavier! Either you tell me where they are or I go find them myself!" Logan roared so almost the whole room shook, banging his fist against Xavier's desk

"No Logan. Especially when you're this upset." Xavier said sternly but calmly holding the feral's gaze with a fierce look.

"Fine!" Logan growled and stormed out of the office slamming the door so the room shook once more.

He stormed down the hall. When he was almost to the bottom of the stairs, he heard someone huff, "What's _your _problem?" He turned around to find Scott leaning lazily in the doorway.

"Not your business." Logan mumbled but when he got to the door, Scott stood and filled up the doorway.

"Well, _I _think it is. Now who are you looking for?" Scott asked.

"Rose and Shade!" Logan roared, ready to take Scott's head off.

"Wow. You _are_ a dumb animal." He mumbled.

"Wow. You are a dickhead!" Logan retorted and shoved Scott through the door and walked right over top of him to his motorcycle.

Shade sat in the truck alone. Everybody else was in the restaurant eating lunch, but she wasn't hungry. She figured out what had happened last night. I mean, it wasn't that hard considering both her and Dimitri were covered in each other's scents and the look on everybody's faces. She missed Logan and the mansion. The school, and yeah, even the students. She thought about her last night with Logan. Then she remembered her ring. She opened the ask tray and took it out. she slid the beautiful gold band with three sparkling diamonds on her ring finger. She looked at it adoringly and was happy that at least she still had a little bit of Logan with her.

When everybody got back, Shade started driving. However, when Rose and Adrian started making out in the back Shade lost her patience.

"Rose, so help me God, if I pull this truck over, we're going back to Xavier's with you in a body bag!" Shade yelled.

When Rose didn't stop Shade pulled the truck over and dragged Rose out by her hair. She drug Rose a few yards away, out of earshot with Rose screaming and complaining the whole way.

"What the hell is wrong with you? And what is the deal with those two?" Shade asked.

Rose rubbed her head where Shade pulled and answered, "There is no deal! I was friends with Adrian when I was gone. What's that on your finger? You never answered that question." Rose answered, like the smart-ass she was.

"Nothing. Why?" Shade asked but never got her answer.

"Oh, shiny. Is it from my runt brother? Although you're amazingly not covered in his scent. Instead you're covered in that guys. Why? Pray, do tell." Victor said like a cat playing with it's food and appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

Shade crouched ready to spring at any moment. Rose froze in her tracks and stared at him wide eyed.

"Get back to the truck Rose." She growled.

"No!" Rose hissed.

"Get back to the truck! Now!" Shade roared, never taking her gaze from Victor.

"No! I'm not le-"

"NOW!" Shade roared, causing Adrian and Dimitri to come running from the truck, concerned about the girls killing each other.

"Everybody back to the car! NOW!" Shade roared again, Victor's smirk only got bigger.

Rose tried to stay, but Dimitri picked her up and took her to the car.

"What do you want Victor?" Shade asked in a low, quiet growl.

"Why I just came to see if it was really true. I remember when you first came to the team. Stryker said to be gentle because you'd been 'abused' and he had no idea how old you were and how many you'd been 'abused'. However, you weren't gentle on us. I remember you even took Fred, our strongest member, and you didn't even have your adimantium yet! But wow…you were not only strong, but also gorgeous. I could've had you too…but I've said too much already. Sabertooth said, reminiscing.

Shade finally realized that he was the one key to her past. At least parts nobody else could fill in. the parts she often had nightmares about.

"Wh…" Shade closed her mouth, "Why didn't you have me?"

"Like I said, I've already said too much. That is…unless you come with me. I might be able to show you something. For a price, that is." He said an evil smirk on his face.

"Never!" Shade spit on the ground and turned for the truck.

Victor caught her arm. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Back to the truck. Now let go of my arm before yours gets detached." Shade retorted.

Victor reluctantly let go, but not before giving her a kiss.

Shade spat and jumped in the truck. She tried to speed away but Victor held them in place by the tailgate.

"You!" Shade pointed at Dimitri, "Take over for me. Once he let's go, keep going! Even if you have to leave me behind! Never, _ever_ under any circumstances take your eyes off of Rose. I'll eventually catch up. Don't worry about me and keep going! Understand?"

Dimitri nodded and did as he was told. Adrian held onto Rose (who was looking at Shade with a terrified look gracing her face) tighter.

Shade jumped out of the truck. "You want me Victor? Here I am! Let go of the truck and I'll do whatever you want!" Shade yelled standing beside the truck.

Victor's eyes suddenly turned hungry. He could have a hooker anytime he wanted, but it just wasn't the same as having Shade do whatever he wanted and willingly at that it made it especially sweet because she was also Jimmy's.

He let go of the truck and it took off, tires squealing but Victor never heard it. He already had Shade down in the grass along the side the back country road, already half naked.

He got her undressed and let the feral completely out. he spread apart her thighs and licked her slit. He wrapped her legs around his head and shoulder. He licked her folds and clit until she came. Shade tasted extra good. He rewrapped her legs around his waist and he kissed her furiously. When Shade didn't kiss back he put his hands behind head and kissed harder and harder until she reluctantly did. He grinded his hips against her and finally got himself undressed. Shade shivered from the cold air until Victor covered her up again with his own body. He pushed into her with a need so strong that it pained her. He kept picking up speed and Shade came but he kept going, for what felt like forever for Shade, until he came too. He stayed inside her and his body went limp on top of hers. He eventually started snoring like the hog he was but was still inside her. She tried to push him off but then he woke up and was hard yet again and the whole process restarted and only lasted longer than before.

"STOP THE TRUCK!" Rose screamed when they took off.

"No." Dimitiri said calm and firm. Even though it took all his will power to not turn the truck around that instant.

"NO? What the hell? I oughta-" Rose screamed, trying to grab Dimitri.

"Rose!" Adrian said, pulling her into a hug. "Trust me. He wants to more than you do." He whispered in Rose's ear.

As Logan sped down the highway he had a feeling something was wrong. He figured they'd head to Canada again, how, he didn't know but he'd find them if it was the last thing he did.

Shade ran hoping Victor wouldn't wake up for awhile. She'd somehow managed to wriggle out from under him without waking him up, after many failed attempts, and since her clothes were tiny bits of fabric now, stole his long black coat and ran into the blackness.

When she finally came upon a rest stop she thought about getting some clothes other than just Victor's overcoat but remembered that she didn't have any money. She saw a pay phone and checked all of Victor's pockets for change.

'Damn' she thought. 'Of course the idiot doesn't have any change. He's an idiot!'

She sat on the bench and rested her head against the wall and fell asleep.

"Adrian! Try to teleport into her mind!" Rose screamed angrily at the strong telepath.

"Okay! As long as you shut up." He complied.

He sat down and focused. "Okay. She's sleeping." He murmured.

He 'set the stage' by the peaceful ocean, hoping Shade wouldn't flip out too much. He let her be dressed in whatever she was wearing however he was appalled when he saw her. She was in only a long black trench coat, with healing bite marks all over her body, especially on her belly and neck, and her hair was out of its ponytail and looked like someone had been running their hands through it roughly for a long time.

"What the hell?" she said, surprised and pulled the coat close around her body.

"Shade…" he said gently. "Where are you? We'll come pick you up. Rose is freaking out. It looks like you need help."

"I'm not sure. Send Dimitri, and _just_ Dimitri, out to get me. I'll find out where I am and contact him with my telepathy. Okay?" Shade said surprisingly calm for how beat up she looked.

Shade woke up and found out she was right on the border of the United States and Canada.

She sat down on the curb and closed her eyes.

Adrian came back and took Dimitri outside.

"We've got…well…we've got a problem." Adrian said, trying to figure things out.

"What happened?" Dimitri asked.

"I don't know. She's a telepath so she said she'd contact you when she found out where she was. But, I have to warn you…" he trailed off.

"What? What do you have to warn me?" Dimitri said grabbing his shoulders, "Dammit Adrian! What is it?" he yelled shaking him.

"She…she doesn't look good, at all. Keep an extra eye out for that wild guy. Okay?" he said.

"Aren't you guys coming too?" Dimitri asked confused.

"No, she only wants-"

"Yes! We're going to pick Shade up, now!" Rose screamed, bursting through the hotel door.

"Rose, get back in the room. Me and you are staying here!" Adrian said stressed out.

"No! Now, let me in the truck!" she screamed again.

"No. Get back in the room now." Dimitri said, unusually cold. His eyes were dark with anger and hatred.

Adrian grabbed Rose and with one final look to Dimitri took her back to the room.

Shade pushed into Dimitri's mind. "Dimitri! I'm at a rest stop on the border. Please bring some money." Shade told him.

Dimitri sped down the highway at almost 100 mph. He hoped he didn't get chased by cops.

Shade opened her and scanned the surrounding area, checking the air and listening for unusual sounds.

When she found none she sat back on the bench and waited but not for long. In about 10-15 minutes, Dimitri pulled up in the truck.

"Shade!" he yelled when he jumped out of the truck.

Shade simply stood.

"Who's coat is that?" he asked.

"Victor's. Please get me some clothes and to a shower as fast as possible. I can't _stand_ his scent. And quite frankly, I'm covered in it." Shade said.

"Come here." He said as he grabbed her arm and took her around the corner of the building to the bathrooms.

"What are you doing?" she asked when they were inside one of them.

"Are you sure your alright?" he asked concerned.

"What do you mean?" she asked very confused.

"Open up the coat. How bad are your wounds?" he asked, stepping closer.

"No. They're all healed anyway. I'm a mutant with well…a lot of powers. Yes. I know what you are too-a mutant." Shade responded.

"I don't believe you. What are your powers?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'm a feral, telepathy, telekinesis, talk to animals and understand what they say." She answered.

"What powers does a feral have?" he asked still suspicious.

"A healing factor and some type of claws. For me and Logan we have three bone claws that come out of our knuckles. For Victor, his fingernails and fangs get longer." She explained.

"But what I saw come out of your knuckles wasn't bone." He accused.

"Yeah. Unfortunately for me and Logan, Stryker got a hold of us and gave us adimantium on all our bones. Adimantium is an indestructible metal and since our claws were bone now they're metal and indestructible." She explained, getting annoyed.

"Okay so you should be alright with letting me see your wounds. Who's Logan and what did Victor do to you?" he asked getting closer yet.

"Well, I'm not, so deal with it. Logan is my boyfriend back home and what happened with Victor is…well…complicated and I'd rather not discuss it." Shade snapped.

Dimitri stepped up, grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. He quickly and quietly slipped his hand down and pulled the coat open, before Shade could react to anything.

"Ah ha! I knew it!" he said when Shade flipped out. However, when he took a closer look, he was appalled. Shade had hickey looking bite marks all over her body but she totally black and blue on her belly and around her collarbone. There was no inch of skin that wasn't discolored in those two places.

"Did Victor do this to you? He's gonna pay!" Dimitri yelled.

Shade grabbed his throat and managed to lift him off the ground.

"No! You'd never survive. _I_ can't die! _You_ can! _I'll_ live forever! _You_ won't!" she yelled and set him back down.

"Alright. Tell me what happened." He responded gently.

Shade stared at the floor and didn't respond.

"Shade…what happened." Dimitri repeated firmly.

Shade, still looking at the floor, closed her eyes and showed him telepathically what happened while she relived it.

Once it was over, Shade closed the coat around her once more, walked out of the bathroom, and was nearly knocked over by Rose.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Shade asked utterly confused.

"I made Adrian steal a car and bring me." Rose said all too chipper.

"Well tell Adrian we have to go shopping." Shade said.

"We already did." Adrian said, coming around the corner.

"Why are you wearing Victor's coat?" Rose asked innocently.

"Long story." Shade answered shortly.

"Where's Dimitri?" Adrian asked.

Just then Dimitri came out of the bathroom. "Right here." He answered.

"You said you already went shopping? Who picked out the clothes" Shade asked accusingly.

"Both of us!" Rose and Adrian said in unison.

"Oh God!" Shade moaned as Rose dragged her to the car happily.

Rose pulled a short, strapless, neon green dress out of the bag, with a huge smile on her face.

"Are you kidding me? I ain't wearing that!" Shade yelled.

"Oh yes you are!" Rose yelled, "otherwise we won't let you get rid of Victor's scent until it wears off that coat."

Rose knew she had Shade cornered and smiled in victory as Shade grabbed the dress from Rose and went back to the bathroom to change.

When she put the dress on she found it was very form fitting, and short only coming down to her mid-thighs. She walked back to the truck very pissed and growled almost too loud when Rose handed her a pair of stiletto high heels.

Shade reluctantly put them on and in the light everyone could see Shade's bruises on her collarbone.

Rose gasped, "What happened Shade? Why aren't they healed yet?"

Shade finished strapping on the heels and looked up. "Well I've been almost 24 hours without food or water. So let's stop somewhere and eat. You need to eat too, Rose." Shade said and hopped in her truck.

"Uh, we aren't going in that." Adrian said hesitantly.

"Fine." Shade grumbled and reluctantly got in the back of the red, two-door mustang.

Shade and Dimitri, the two tallest, were squished together in the back seat. Shade's legs were extra long because of her shoes and she couldn't find a comfortable position because of how short the dress was.  
"Come here." Dimitri said gently, noticing how uncomfortable Shade was. He reached over and pulled her legs up and put them on his lap.

When they pulled into a bar, Shade almost flipped but then realized it was probably the only place open at 1:00 in the morning.

"This is my kind of place!" Rose smiled cheerily and practically skipped in, Adrian running after her.  
"The way she acts with him is like she doesn't have a boyfriend at home…" Shade mentioned.  
"But it's Rose! I tried to date her too…but-"

"You WHAT?" Rose popped her head out the door and bid them to come.

"But we only had a sexual relationship…even then, we never had sex. It was always Adrian." They walked in, Rose stood, frozen, looking at the corner. Shade looked her way and saw Victor, beer in hand, smiling slyly at the girls, even more so when Shade walked in with that dress on. Dimitri noticed and took their wrists, dragging them out. Shade ran out by herself, Rose the idiot-stayed frozen, her hand squeezed Adrian's tightly. Shade saw this and noted: 'If Victor wasn't as creepy evil, they'd be a good idiotic couple'. She ran in and dragged the 2 girls out-because, let's be real here, folks…Adrian's totally a girl.

"You are a dumbass!" Shade exclaimed, fitting herself into the backseat. Dimitri climbed in with her and they sped away. Rose looked back and fought with Shade on all the stupid decisions she has made in the past. Rose's mouth dropped and she looked out the back window. "What?" Shade turned and saw a dark figure in dark clothes following them on a motorcycle.

"Adrian-take the next right." Rose ordered.

"Hurry!" Shade yelled quickly, agreeing with Rose. Adrian sped up and took the next right. The mystery figure did too.

"Fuck!" Rose and Shade said together. The bike sped past them. "Ok! False alarm." Rose said calmly.

!


	6. Victor and The Surprise

**A.N. - I own nothing except for shade and I have permission to use rose. Thanks! Please R and R**

_**BOOM!**_

"Ah!" Rose let out one of her world famous screams, Shade, Dimitri, and Adrian all plugged their ears.

The car swerved to the side; it began rolling down a steep hill. Nails hit the hood and went through. Rose freaked the fuck out, screaming. The car landed on the bottom right side up. Ever so slowly, the hood began coming off. Shade hit the back of Rose's head, making her stop screaming and pass out.

Victor smiled through the opening of the cars hood.

"I missed you… do you remember when you joined? Ah… what fun it was to meet you." He said creepily.

"What do you mean?" Shade asked shakily.

"Oh… of course I was upset for awhile due to the fact that Jimmy brought you to us… but it was alright after that…" Shade slowly, subconsciously moved toward him in curiosity. Dimitri put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back.

"Stop Shade…"

"Victor," Shade said quietly and shakily, "What happened? What's my history? Who **am** I?" She almost pleaded, getting even closer with each word.

"Shade! No! He's trying to lure you in! He probably doesn't even know anything!" Dimitri shouted franticly.

"If anything he knows my whole life's history! Do you" She turned on Dimitri, thus turning her back to Victor. Wrong move. He took her by surprise. (The only way he could over power Shade.) He yanked her up and out of the car.

Dimitri instantly sprang and high kicked Victor in the face. Victor dropped Shade and ran for Dimitri on all fours. Dmitri jumped over Victor and landed a hard kick to his chin on the way.

Shade jumped up and quickly sorted out what had happened in her head. She ran for Victor as he turned on Dimitri after he'd kicked him for the second time. Her claws came out and she tackled Victor to his back. She put her claws at his throat and growled, "Leave now, while you still can."

Victor chuckled. "What are you going to do? Spank me for being a **bad boy**." He snorted with an evil smirk on his face.

Shade roared and threw him onto the next mountain. She got back in the car with Dimitri in tow.

"Drive Adrian!" She growled.

"Where?"

"Just fuckin drive north! You fuckin idiot. Drive!" Shade roared and once they got back on the highway it was dead silent in the now coverable car.

Shade put her hands on either side of her face and cried. She cried because she was confused, angry, frustrated, lost, lonely, and wanted to see Logan and feel the warmth and comfort of his arms once more.

Suddenly Shade's face was against a strong chest and a pair of arms were around her. She cried herself out into that chest and then fell asleep listening to that heartbeat.

Dimitri let Shade cry into his chest and he'd just coo to her once in awhile and tell her everything will be alright. When she fell asleep he laid back with Shade on top of him and his arms wrapped around her. It wasn't long before they were both asleep in the backseat.

When Rose woke up in the passenger seat she was confused. (Which let's face it isn't hard to do with Rose.)

"What the hell happened?" She asked before looking in the backseat.

"That's…"

"Aw! They're so cute!" Rose shouted in excitement.

"SHHH! Now where are we going in Canada? I suppose you're the only one who knows." Adrian asked tired and frustrated.

"Well I'm hungry. Pull off at the next rest stop." Rose ordered.

Before waking Shade and Dimitri up Rose took One hundred and one pictures of them and probably would've taken more if Adrian wouldn't have yelled at her.

While Rose scarfed down her food, Shade picked listlessly at hers.

"So you **know **what Victor did to her before the last episode?" Adrian hissed in the other corner of the restaurant out of **both** the girls' hearing range.

"Yeah but it took a lot to get it outa her. And even then she didn't tell me." Dimitri said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Adrian asked confused.

"She showed me with her telepathy." Dimitri answered.

"But I thought she was a feral or something?"

"She's that too. She has more powers than most mutants."

"What are her powers?" Adrian asked.

"The feral you mentioned telepathy, telekinesis, her claws, and some other things I didn't figure out yet." He answered staring at her.

"Anyway what happened?"

"Apparently this has been going on for a long time."

"Care to elaborate a bit on how long a long time is?"

"Let's say oh… about sixty-seventy years or more."

"How's that even possible? There's no way she's older than eighteen or nineteen!" Adrian exclaimed.

"I don't know. But she's the only female feral that has ever existed. In fact there **IS** only three in existence and she's one of them. Victor is another and… well… the third she's in love with." Dimitri said.

"How do you know all of this?" Adrian asked at the random information Dimitri seemed to know.

"I don't know. I've been hearing an unfamiliar voice in my head lately and some I found out from listening to Rose and Shade talk." He explained.

"Shade!" Adrian called her over figuring he'd get the information from the source.

"What?" She asked coming over and staring at the floor.

"How old are you?" Adrian questioned.

"I don't know." She answered strain in her voice.

"Where are you from?"

"I don't know." the strain worse.

"What's your real name?" He asked getting frustrated.

"_**I don't know!**_ I don't know anything! Alright?" She screamed and ran out to the car her food practically untouched.

"Now look what you two idiots did!" Rose yelled and went after her.

Adrian paid and they followed the girls.

Logan was almost across the border when he caught wind of Victor. He screeched to a stop.

"Victor!" he roared unnecessarily.

Victor stepped into the light of the highway, a satisfied smirk on his face.

Logan could now smell Shade on him too.

"You'll pay! You'll pay for everything! I shoulda killed you when I had the chance!" Logan roared.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Rose screamed at Adrian.

"What the hell did I do?" Adrian screamed back.

"Shade doesn't know what happened! She doesn't know her parents or any family! She doesn't even know her name except for Shadow Phantom. Her real name's Leah Alexis and I know that because when I was a little kid we were friends. I was about eight and she **looked** about fifteen. With Xavier's help we figured she's about two hundred or so." Rose retorted, agitated.

Rose and Adrian got in the car and started driving as the first rays of the sun came over the horizon finally signaling the end of a long night for Shade. For all of them.

"Wake up Shade." Dimitri said shaking her arm gently.

"Huh! What's goin on?" Shade said ready to fight.

"Easy. Rose finally got us to that place in Canada for your surprise." He told her gently.

"Oh." She said and laid back down on Dimitri's chest.

"Come on silly. You already kind of slept in. We have to go before Rose at least **attempts **to kill us." He joked.

"Okay." Shade mumbled tiredly as she got off Dimitri and climbed out in that stupid dress.

"Come on! Let's go!" Rose yelled impatiently.

"I'm comin! Keep your panties on!" Shade yelled right back, causing Dimitri to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Shade asked.

"Rose couldn't keep her panties on for long cause of how horny she is all the time!" They laughed and followed Rose.

"What **is **this surprise anyway?" shade asked annoyed, "It better be Logan and a wedding." she mumbled.

"A what?" Rose spun around, "did you say a **wedding**?"

"No! I said a **bed**!" She lied.

"No she said wedding." Adrian said.

"Shut up! You idiot! I oughta cut out your vocal cords!" Shade growled angrily.

Rose gasped in excitement.

"That's what the ring is! Isn't it!" Rose screamed.

"No." She lied again.

"Yes! Yes it is!" Rose screamed, "When did he propose? Tell me everything!"

"Stop screaming! Now what did you drag me to Canada **twice **to show me?" Shade asked changing the subject.

Rose jumped and ran, dragging Shade by her hand over to three grave stones in front of an old vacant house.

"What's this?" She asked confused.

"It's your parents and **this**," Rose nodded towards the house, "was their house. The house you were born and raised in."

Shade walked over and studied the grave stones for few minutes.

"James Alexis…Ashley Alexis…Leah Alexis." She read the names quietly. When she read her own name she sank to her knees.

"1845-1865"she read.

Shade stood up threw off her shoes, and walked into the house without a word.

Dimitri followed her after telling the girls (Adrian and Rose) to stay put no matter what they hear from the house.


End file.
